Castle Underhill
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When the old location of the Order is under attack, The Golden Trio and Remus Lupin take a portkey to the new location, only it's not what they expected.  Why is Draco Malfoy here and what does he have to do with Fairies?


Harry Potter had just entered Griwald Place with his two best friends, when suddenly the earth shook under their feet. Remus Lupin came running down the stairs and informed them that they were under attack, and someone had leaked the location of Headquarters, and pulled out a port-key Dumbledore had given him to the new location.

They all quickly grabbed the Port-Key. Even Ron, who was used to the pull in his gut, found himself collapsing to the ground from the strength of the Magic. They glanced around and were surprised to find themselves in what appeared to be a very large garden, with different flowery plants so fragrant that Lupin found himself dissolving into sneezes. They glanced around and Ron asked, "Are you sure you had the right of it Professor?"

Lupin finally got control of his sniffles and said, "This is the Port-key Dumbledore gave me… I've never actually been here before."

They all spent a secant looking around in confusion, until finally Lupin decided to try apparating out, only to discover his wand didn't seem to even give the faintest spark of life. He even attempted a few minor spells, but nothing worked. They were all beginning to panic a little when a voice called out, "I'm only going to ask you once; how the hell did you get in here?"

They all turned and gaped, because their, standing not five feet behind them, was Draco Malfoy. Ron quickly pulled his wand and snarled, "Malfoy! You slimy snake, how'd you trick Dumbledore?"

Draco crossed his arms and raised an angry eyebrow, "So the old fool sent you? Very well, state your business or be stuck here forever."

Ron snarled, "It's none of your business, Ferret!"

Hermione frowned and whispered, "Ron!"

Draco's voice was soft as he said, "Actually, it is" His face broke out into a smirk, "My business, that is. You see where you're standing? That's fairy soil, and everyone knows, once you step on fairy soil, you can never leave without the permission of the Keeper of said soil." When the four Gryffindors continued to frown he added, "I'm the keeper, so you better hurry up and state your business."

Lupin sniffed and said, "Dumbledore told us this was the new location of Order Headquarters."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and then said, "Really? Well now, was that so hard? Very well, follow me," When Ron opened his mouth to protest he added, "Unless you want to be trapped in-between realms, that's completely your choice."

Draco turned and started walking past a pair of trees. Ron looked like he might protest some more, but Hermione hushed him up with a well placed punch to the arm and a snarled, "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron said, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Lupin said, "Because he smells like he belongs here."

Harry added, "The magic of this place is working with him, like one of the ghosts in Hogwarts."

Draco led them through a large portion of gardens and through some trees, and for a moment it was like the whole place was shifting under their feet, and suddenly the view through the trees shifted, and instead of looking out at endless gardens they were looking out at a very lard looking castle, Draco glanced back at them and said, "Welcome to Underhill Castle, please refrain from touching anything outside the red lines, if by any chance you stumble into one of the castle inhabitance do not drink any wine they offer you unless you would like to prolong your stay. Also refrain from picking any flowers and you should be good."

Lupin stared at the castle wide eyed and asked, "Underhill? Isn't that…"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Royal Castle of the Lower Fae. Once, most of the fairies belonging to the Unseely court have either died or bred out."

Draco slowly began the decent down the small hill that led to the front of the castle and Lupin easily kept paste as he asked, "How did you...?"

Draco paused and asked, "Mind holding off on the questions till we get inside? A storms coming?"

Ron started to object, but when he glanced back the way they had come he saw large dark looking thunderclouds, Draco sighed and said, "Time's different here."

Harry frowned at the clouds for a moment before running to catch up to his friends. When the reached the large entrance doors a few moments later, they were all surprised that the doors where even bigger than the ones at Hogwarts, and opened at the brush of Draco's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note:<em>

If You like this story or one of my other Harry Potter fics, please go to my page and vote on which one you would like me to work on more. I'm planning on working on at least a few of them, but someof them IDK, so i want readers opinions :)


End file.
